OLED displays have an advantage over other displays, such as liquid crystal diode (LCD) displays, which require a backlight. OLED color displays generally comprise an array of pixels, where each pixel has a plurality of subpixels, and each of the subpixels for a particular pixel is of a different color. Different color schemes, such as RGB (red, green, blue) or RGBY (red, green, blue, yellow), are employed for OLED displays. In operation, a respective voltage is applied to each of the subpixels, where the luminance of a subpixel increases with the voltage applied.
The luminance of the OLED subpixels degrades with time. In particular, for a RGB subpixel arrangement, the blue subpixels degrade faster than the red or green subpixels, although all of the subpixels colors degrade. The degradation of the subpixel luminance may result in image burn in.
Burn in may occur in flight displays including OLED displays, for example. Flight displays typically have a large region representing the sky which is bright blue. The blue subpixels in the blue sky region may degrade causing visible burn in. While burn in for a single color region of a display may be reduced in the case where the color region is of a small size by shifting the image on the display, since the blue sky area is relatively large shifting the images does not avoid blue subpixel burn in for the blue sky area.